


Параллельные игры

by Vla



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Elder Scrolls, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Computer Programming, Fanboys - Freeform, Gaming, Gen, Internet, Nerdiness, Parallel Universes, Video & Computer Games, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), death of the relative, kotor 3, kotor iii, operating systems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vla/pseuds/Vla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Микки Смит ищет любимые компьютерные игры в параллельном мире. Кое-какие из них существуют и тут, но - иными...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Параллельные игры

Для Микки Смита освоение параллельной реальности навалилось таким ворохом забот, как никогда ранее в жизни. Помимо притирания к партизанской команде Джейка, он переехал вместе с бабушкой (всё ещё живой здесь, в отличие от его родной вселенной) в роскошный особняк нового покровителя, Питера Тайлера. Тот настоял на этом, желая отблагодарить Микки за спасение от киберлюдей.   
Рикки Смит, его местный двойник, остался в списке живых, несмотря на свою гибель. После тайной кремации тела, Микки занял его место, пользуясь полной генетической идентичностью. Что позволило под этим именем официально наняться личным сисадмином особняка Питера и запасным водителем для его джипа и лимузина. Приобретя более крепкое оправдание своему пребыванию здесь, да и кое-какая зарплата появилась. Достаточная, чтобы на второй же месяц купить себе компьютер, и оплачивать лекарства для бабушки, у которой так некстати случилась новая болезнь. Эту версию Риты-Энн Смит судьба уберегла от падения с лестницы в их прежней тесной квартирке. Но злой рок будто преследовал её: в незнакомом новом жилище, будучи слепой, она в первые же дни перецепилась через бордюр в саду, и с размаху упала на тротуар. Не смертельно, но нажив себе перелом шейки бедра, столь тяжёлый для её возраста. И теперь Микки буквально разрывался между уходом за ней (к счастью, помогала нанятая сиделка), командой по охоте за киберлюдьми, работой на Питера, а по вечерам - освоением местных операционных систем и языков программирования.  
Микки был хакером-любителем, с подросткового возраста неплохо выучив С++ и PHP. Насколько он понял, вилка времени, разделившая его вселенную и эту, случилась в середине восьмидесятых, со свержением британской монархии (больше известным под названием "Волчья казнь"), войнами в южной Америке и более ранним распадом СССР. Потому язык С++, уже существовавший к моменту этих событий, не сильно отличался от знакомого ему. И самой популярной операционкой здесь также была Windows, только Билл Гейтс являлся не самым богатым человеком Земли, а лишь в первой десятке.   
Linux нашлась тут под своим старым именем - Unix. Вдобавок монетизированная едва ли не более, чем продукты Microsoft. Неудивительно, что вместо Linux использовалась другая бесплатная система с открытым кодом: Phoenix, творение китайцев. О такой в родном мире Микки не слыхал. Предстояло изучить с нуля. Но всё это предстало мелочами перед той проблемой, что вместо PHP здесь развился совсем другой язык скриптов для веб-страниц. Микки поначалу даже потерял уверенность, что продолжит свои хобби - хулиганское хакерство сайтов. Напрямую зависевшее от PHP. Хорошо хоть SQL, язык запросов баз данных, никуда не делся, существуя и тут ещё с семидесятых.

Естественно, как же молодому сисадмину-программисту изучать новые вещи без перерывов на развлечения! Когда заботы с продажей старой квартиры утряслись, бабушке стало легче, а киберлюди на несколько месяцев затаились, к Микки вернулось свободное время, от которого уже успел отвыкнуть. Отсутствие отдыха состарило его психологически, лет на пять точно. Ощутил необратимые изменения в себе. Да, пусть он стал лучше, более умелым и смелым. Но беззаботность юности угасла.  
Проблески былого удалось поймать лишь в увлечении компьютерными играми - любимым занятием по вечерам до того, как начал встречаться с Розой. Да и после - тоже, частенько, с нею вместе в том числе. Правда, она играла лишь за компанию, не проявляя реального интереса.  
Микки предпочитал пиратское скачивание, но иногда не прочь был и купить игру, имея лишние деньги. И однажды в выходной направился в ближайший из замеченных им магазинов с дисками, имея планы на шутеры и РПГ. Синглплеерные, потому что ни Джейк, ни другие новые знакомые не проявляли к играм интереса, предпочитая реальные пушки и реальных врагов.  
Он начал изучать ассортимент. Часть знакомых брендов существовали и здесь. Серия Elder Scrolls неприятно удивила: где Морровинд? Где, блин, Нереварин? Здесь после "Даггерфолла" вышла сразу "Обливион" - на шесть лет раньше, и с очень непохожим на знакомое ему описанием игры. А на отдельных дисках рядом стояли вышедшие с тех пор аддоны к ней. Гм, надо попробовать, в любом случае.  
Кроме того, как раз сейчас по скидке продавали полную антологию "Сайлент Хилла", в подарочном боксе. Не раздумывая, Микки взял его с полки, и заметил, что узнаёт не всех персонажей на обложке, а игр в антологии на одну больше, чем в 2007 году его вселенной. Это другой Сайлент Хилл. Похожий, но в то же время иной. Параллельный.   
И тут Микки восторженно осознал, что его возвращение к геймерству обещает стать куда более увлекательным.   
Не обращая внимания на цены (всё равно снимет с кредитки, если не хватит карманных), он сгрёб с полок еще пару дисков со знакомыми названиями. И заприметил несколько менее важных, которые потом скачает через местный аналог торрентов.   
Денег хватило на всё, даже кредитку доставать не пришлось. И довольный парень вышел из магазина, укладывая стопку покупок в пакет. Особенно был рад обеим частям любимой РПГ: "Рыцари Старой Республики", по Звёздным Войнам. Сами Звёздные Войны он уже успел посмотреть в этом мире. Три классических Эпизода не отличались от привычных, будучи снятыми до временной вилки. А вот три новых не полностью совпадали со знакомыми. Тем не менее, приводя сюжет к тому же результату: явление Сидиуса, сотворение Империи, возникновение Вейдера, рождение Люка и Леи. Позже Микки прочитал в Интернете, что режиссёрские наброски ко второй трилогии Джордж Лукас написал еще в 1976 году. Похоже, он тщательно следовал им в обеих вселенных. Но по-разному. От гунганов осталось только название: раса выглядела иначе, напоминая скорей эвоков. Джа-Джа Бинкса не было. Вместо него роль комического персонажа выполнял в основном C-3PO. Не обошлось и без досадных моментов: так, Падме играла не Натали Портман, а более блеклая девица с незнакомым именем.  
Устанавливая первых "Рыцарей..." на Windows 6 (здесь её не обзывали всякими "ХР" или "Vista"), геймер опасался увидеть совершенно незнакомый сюжет. Одно дело - зарисовки Лукаса из семидесятых, другое - автор игр, Дрю Карпишин, ставший фанатом Звёздных Войн скорей всего после развилки вселенных. Целые двадцать с лишним лет иного опыта, иной жизни, с дирижаблями над головой. Которые появились тут в начале девяностых, к слову. По некоей мимолётной, словно раздавленная бабочка, причине, этого не произошло в родном мире Микки.  
И по столь же неясной причине не всё изменилось так сильно, как он ожидал. Первая игра мало чем отличалась от знакомой. Тем увлечённей принялся находить эти отличия, будто перепроходя после установки кучи модов. Посмотреть нашлось на что. Взять хотя бы планету Слехейрон! Которую в его мире лишь планировали, да не вписали в канву событий. А звёздная карта на Татуине нашлась... в логове сарлакка. И добывалась сложнее; одной шайкой Кало Норда дело не обошлось. А какой великолепный квест про мессию таскенов! В тот день Питер даже упрекнул Микки за невымытый вовремя лимузин. И ужин парень тоже пропустил.  
Вторую игру серии - "Лорды ситхов", как и в его мире, выпустили уже не Bioware, а Obsidian. Но позже, в мае 2006 года. Позже на целых пять месяцев! Потому парень, устанавливая её, затаил робкую надежду, которая вскоре подтвердилась: игра доделана, здесь она доделана, да! Планета дроидов, больше интриг и заговоров, полноценный Малакор 5... Уйма непройденных дорог и сцен. Сюжет будто вырос как минимум на треть. И никаких многолетних мучений моддеров по восстановлению вырезанного контента. Вот что значит разработчики, которых никто не подгоняет - удовлетворённо заметил наш геймер, разминая затёкшую спину после прохождения финала. 

О судьбе заключительной части трилогии в своём родном мире Микки узнал буквально за три месяца до исчезновения оттуда. Как и многие поклонники, он с нетерпением ожидал развязки сюжета, особенно насчёт Ревана. Но LucasArts выбрали иной приоритет - онлайн-игру, с действием через целых двести лет после событий "Лордов ситхов". Причём отнюдь не обещая там связи с сюжетом "Рыцарей". На форумах судачили, что максимум - предъявят его развязку постфактум. В общем, сплошное расстройство. Ведь мало какие игры он ждал со столь жгучим нетерпением. Вдобавок Микки обожал шутеры и РПГ, но, мягко говоря, не полюбил ММО. Вечно в них тормозил и подводил команду, а ещё сокомандники ставили ему в упрёк, что он играл лишь вечером после работы, и то не каждый день. А ещё там на каждую мелочь требовались деньги. Тем сильней он весной 2007 года злился на проклятых любителей наживы в LucasArts, решивших, что выпустить ММО будет выгоднее, чем третью часть хитовой серии. Самую ожидаемую тысячами геймеров игру - и отменили! И куда только делись мозги LucasArts?  
Много чего случилось с тех пор, заставив Микки забыть об этой досаде. Казалось, навсегда.

Заканчивался 2008 год. Пришелец из параллельной вселенной не подозревал, что на его родине в это время начнётся мировой финансовый кризис, вырастут цены, и не одну игру отменят, либо решат делать онлайн-версию. В мире Люмика финансовая обстановка оставалась стабильной (несмотря на участившиеся причуды погоды), а единственным крупным событием, всколыхнувшим планету за последнее время, стало нашествие киберлюдей. Торчвуд - институт по борьбе с инопланетянами, рассекреченный первым английским президентом в конце восьмидесятых, был готов вплотную заняться ими. Создавались целые военизированные подразделения по их уничтожению. Микки официально вошел в одно из них, а Джейк даже занял почётное место консультанта.  
Между миссиями с Джейком, тренировками и работой на Питера, часов на досуг не хватало. Но когда Торчвуд в сотрудничестве с правительствами разных стран набрали и обучили достаточно добровольцев, парень снова смог немного расслабиться. Очень вовремя: состояние его бабушки ухудшалось, она окончательно стала лежачей. Становилось ясно, что даже при высоком уровне местной медицины, ей осталось недолго. И последние два месяца внук старался проводить побольше времени с ней. Хотя бабушке не было скучно: сиделка весь день развлекала ее праздными разговорами.  
Отдушину Микки находил в уходе за тачками босса, и, конечно же, в играх. Его деятельность за компьютером редуцировалась до развлечений и блуждания по Википедии, в азартных поисках очередных различий между мирами. От программирования он в конце концов отвернулся; в распоряжении Торчвуда имелись куда более профессиональные хакеры, а взламывать сайты ради развлечения больше не тянуло. Тем более нынче он типа серьёзный работник, больше не вправе позволять себе хулиганство, за которое коллеги-программисты по ушам настучать могут.  
Перепройдя многие из любимых игр, он составил для геймерских форумов посты о замеченных различиях в сюжетах, движках и прочем. Форумчане обозвали его выдумщиком и забросали заявлениями, что параллельных миров не существует, но в то же время похвалили за хорошую фантазию. Особо оценив пересказ неведомого им "Морровинда".

Через несколько дней внезапно умерла бабушка. Даже не от последствий перелома. Просто давний тромб в ноге оторвался и закупорил сердце. Странно было второй раз хоронить её. Будто вернувшуюся из мёртвых, только чтоб вскоре снова уйти. Но он благодарил судьбу за дополнительные полтора года с ней. 

После похорон судьба словно сама помогла ему смириться и отвлечься. Работа в Торчвуде, облавы на киберлюдей; на досуге - форумное общение (где зарёкся упоминать о параллельном мире), и дружеские посиделки с пацанами из "Проповедников", окончательно принявших его. Вдобавок Микки, пресытившись поиском знакомых игр, принялся за новинки. Погонял в Grand Theft Auto 4, покрошил зомби в Left 4 Dead... Скачивал, не утруждаясь пройтись в магазин и потратиться. Но однажды, всё же зайдя туда за пустыми болванками, он невольно остановился, как вкопанный, перед стендом со свежими поступлениями. И целую минуту не мог поверить своим глазам. Пока не дошло: нечему тут удивляться. Как и отсутствию "Морровинда", альтернативному "Сайлент Хиллу" или доделанному сиквелу "Рыцарей Старой Республики". Говоря о которых...  
Нет, он ронял челюсть ещё три месяца назад, прочитав об анонсе игры - на форуме, где внезапно попались её реклама и первые спойлеры. Но сейчас, при виде долгожданного диска на прилавке, снова накрыли ощущения реальности, осязаемости, сбываемости своей надежды. Самая ожидавшаяся им игра! Кто бы мог подумать, что Микки попадёт в мир, где ей был дан шанс. Полезная штука эти параллельные реальности.  
Он вернулся домой с третьей частью "Рыцарей старой Республики". Разработанной Obsidian cовместно с автором сюжета первой игры, Дрю Карпишиным, перешедшим к ним работать из Bioware. Геймплей оказался не менее великолепным, чем в предыдущих частях. Графику улучшили - несущественно в техническом плане, но заметно для глаза: больше полигонов, крупнее текстуры, тени стали реалистичнее. И особенно порадовала возможность прямого импорта главных героев из обеих предыдущих игр. Правда, играбельным в третьей оказался только Изгнанник, искавший Ревана по разным планетам Неизвестных Регионов. Лишь к концу игры досталось поиграть и Реваном, как членом команды, когда они добирались до финальной планеты Дромунд Каас, и там вместе крошили главного злодея - императора ситхов. Микки долго любовался мрачной урбанистикой этой планеты, превзошедшей даже Нар Шаддаа, и чем-то напоминавшей территории даэдра из Elder Scrolls.   
Тем временем, Bioware объявили о прекращении разработки своей новой РПГ, Mass Effect. Научной фантастики о будущем, сверхсветовых полётах и опасности использования тёмной энергии, насколько Микки понял из анонсов. Как выяснилось, ещё до ухода Карпишина дела у компании перестали ладиться. Талантливый автор попросту покинул тонущий корабль. А вот в Obsidian, наоборот, пахали, не спуская рукавов: после окончания трилогии по Звездным Войнам, они взялись за Elder Scrolls, обещая уже через два года новую игру под названием "Атмора".   
Правда, с недавних пор Микки перестал быть уверен в том, что успеет её дождаться. Учитывая по-настоящему разбушевавшуюся природу вокруг. Учёные, что иронично, винили в этом неведомо откуда взявшуюся тёмную энергию. Вдобавок недобитые киберлюди нашли остатки пятимерного разлома, и снова прорвались в его родной мир, собираясь скрыться от преследователей и, судя по всему, преумножить свои ряды. Но Торчвуд тоже нашёл способ использовать остатки разлома. План, составленный институтом, предполагал активное участие засланного агента, и Микки вызвался добровольцем. С удивлением узнав, что начальство уже само выдвинуло его кандидатуру, как наиболее подходящую.  
Вздыхая при взгляде на очередные репортажи об экологических катаклизмах, Микки готовился к посещению родного мира - ненадолго, на несколько месяцев. Чтобы потом вернуться, если повезёт. Жаль только, диски с местной трилогией про Старую Республику ему не разрешили взять. А ведь скольких геймеров он бы там осчастливил...


End file.
